The Letter
by Tobias Bluesummers
Summary: Temari received a note that leads her to an interesting afternoon. [ShikaTema] Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any ownership of Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is completely fictional and is just one of my views of the Naruto universe. If you don't like this pairing you have no obligation to read this story.

Temari landed in the small clearing. She slowly scanned the clearing fidgeting slightly. The new outfit was different than her usual pick for clothing, but today was different. The outfit clung to her body, providing her with the movement she required while still leaving few of her curves to the imagination. On her back she kept her ever-present giant fan, it's weight comforting to her.

"This is the place," Temari mumbled to herself as she fished a folded piece of paper from one of her belt pouches. "isn't it?"

Opening the paper, she reread the letter. Well it wasn't so much a letter as four words, "_Meet me? Tomorrow, noon?"_ and a map that looked like either a kindergartner or someone who didn't want to take the time to do a decent job had drawn it.

The map was surprisingly precise, given its simple looks. It led Temari right to this clearing. A smile played across her face she she looked at the signature on the letter. At the very bottom of the paper was a small figure, completely black. It looked like a shadow.

"Now where are you, you lazy bum." Temari signed frustration evident in her voice.

As if to answer, a shadow stretched out from the underbrush and sped toward the blond sand ninja. She shouted in surprise as she dodged backward, avoiding the shadow.

"So you want to play." Temari called coyly as she saw the shadow stop shortly beyond where she had stood.

When Temari landed, she pulled the fan from her back and readied herself for more attacks. Her dark eyes scanning the underbrush for any unusual shadows or movement. Then she saw movement.

Another shadow jabbed out of the brush toward, but this came from another location. Again Temari dodged out of the way of the assaulting shadow, but this time she swung her fan toward where the shadow had emerged.. The swing of her fan sent a large blast of wind toward the shadow, cutting through the underbrush. The underbrush was pushed back or cut enough to expose the ground, but when she saw the ground Temari's eyes widened.

The shadow was returning to the bushes where Temari had attacked, but the shadow's trail curved around the outer edge of the clearing. Temari followed that curve and as she did she spotted something that looked like a pineapple. She smiled as she recognized the mop of hair.

Temari landed and readied another blast of wind at the mop of hair, but her body wouldn't move. Glancing down with her eyes, she noticed a very thin, almost unnoticeable shadow piercing into her own.

"Got you." A voice called from the bushes as a shadowed figure stepped out into the clearing.

Temari mimicked the figure's movements. Her hands went to her hips and tried to find nonexistent pockets as she walked forward. The figure closed in stepping into the light that filtered through the treetops. He was smirking at her.

Temari smirked back. She at least had that much control. She tried to raise her arms, but they wouldn't move. Temari could tell that he had gotten stronger. She watched his eyes as they walked closer to each other. His pace was almost painfully slow.

"So you gonna bore me into submission? She taunted.

Shikamaru laughed lightly as he watched the blond sand ninja mimicking him, practically crawling out of her skin. That was something that intrigued him. Temari seemed to always be needing to do something. Since they had been together, Shikamaru had taught her to slow down slightly, but he knew his slow pace annoyed her sometimes and he used that knowledge to his advantage.

He stopped an arm length away from Temari. She was looking very annoyed and that just made him even more happy. Slowly Shikamaru brought his hands out of his pockets and stretched them straight out from his body. Temari mimicked him perfectly.

Next his hands reached up over his head. He watched as her hands mirrored his. Taking a step closer, Shikamaru was nose to nose with his blond beauty. He could feel her breath on his face and could smell the faint smell of the perfume she had put on this morning mixed with just a bit of her own smell.

Temari's breathing had sped up as Shikamaru closed in. She felt his breath as her body mirrored his. She was about to complain but as soon as she opened her mouth she felt his lips pressing against hers. His tongue pushed into her mouth, searching for hers and she decided she wasn't going to disappoint him.

Temari closer her eyes and sighed, felling his tongue pushing against hers. As she rolled her tongue over his, she felt arms wrap around her pulling close so she could feel his body press against hers. The new touch made her realize that Shikamaru had dropped his possession. Soon her own arms wrapped around him.

Shikamaru pulled back. His arms still held Temari close, moving up and down her back. Looking into her eyes, Shikamaru could see his own reflection. He opened his mouth to say something, but was greeted by Temari's lips pressing back against his. He smiled and eagerly welcomed the attention.

Again the two broke apart panting, their arms still entangling each other. Temari smiled at the dark haired ninja who simply smirked back at her.

"So you want to play again?" he asked looking into those blue-green eyes.

"Absolutely." Temari replied, her face flushing slightly at the idea.


End file.
